Forum:Lovino Braginski
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is User:LillyDaNinja Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Lovino Braginski was taken by his maternal uncle Antonio when he was very small,leaving Feliciano to live with his paternal uncle, Roderich. Neither had a particularly good time there, for Feliciano had to slave around after Roderich, although he did fall deeply in love with Roderich's other adopted son, who it should be noted was treated better than Feliciano. Lovino was meant to slave after Antonio, but he always caused trouble for him whenever he could- i.e making a massive mess instead of cleaning whenever his bossy uncle left the house. His uncle seemed to prefer Feliciano and often offered to swap with Roderich- offers that were always refused. Feliciano first found out his power just before his elder brother, when Roderich was treating him more badly than ever before... and he persuaded him to let him go- his innate persuasion even though he didn't realise it yet- and he got transported to the mansion by Muller. He was told his power was persuasion. Lovino found out his while he was eating tomatoes and lazing around the house- one moment Antonio yelled at him for not cleaning up... and when Lovino unintentionally used his power, Antonio didn't see him because he had heard him coming long earlier. Antonio didn't see him leave, but Lovino still didn't know what his power was- and by the time Antonio realised, Lovino was already talking to Headmaster Muller and being transported to the Mansion. He was told his power was enhanced senses. Then, Lovino found his younger brother. Was it a heartfelt reunion- no, but some tears were indeed shed. They told each other what had happened, although they still keep the stiff relationship of their childhood. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Lovino is very hateful, he swears quite commonly and never really considers anyone even a friend unless they make a super good impression on him- with him first impressions decide whether a person is worth his time or not. If they make a bad impression they are considered bad forever- well maybe not forever, but he rarely gives second chances. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Student Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Student, Eleventh Grade Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Enhanced Senses- he could always use them for evil but he doesn't. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? No List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Mostly at weekends If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: Category:Confirmed Category:Confirmation